My Hell-O Drama
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Kembali pada Sakura di bumi, yang sedang galau, bingung bagaimana harus membalas chat Sasuke./Pada kenyataannya Sakura hanya berbalik meninggalkan ponselnya tanpa membalas chat Sasuke dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kebelet pipis. /SasuSaku, AU, OoC, dll. RnR?


Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku benci kisah drama di televisi, karena aku punya kisah dramaku sendiri, dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai lawan mainku, dan sederet makhluk Tuhan lain sebagai peran pembantu.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **My Hell-o! Drama belongs to Reggika Uchiha**

 **The few things you need to know before you read this story:**

 **Beware of typo(s) and OoC.**

 **This is an AU Story.**

 **Flames won't be accepted.**

* * *

 **My Hell-o! Drama**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya sejak dua jam yang lalu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun kecuali kelopak mata zamrudnya yang berkedip-kedip dan hidung mancungnya yang terlihat kembang kempis. Sedangkan yang Ino, sahabatnya lakukan hanyalah memandang prihatin sahabat merah mudanya itu tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, juga sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ciyus deh, Ino tak habis pikir apa yang membuat si cerewet ini jadi bersikap seperti harimau-kebelet-pup-tapi-toilet-penuh begini. Dengan jidat lebarnya yang ditopang oleh tangan kiri, tangan kanan yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak jelas, dan mata yang sedikit-sedikit melirik chat dari cowok Uchiha berambut laksana pantat ayam itu tanpa terlihat bernafsu untuk membalasnya segera itu Sakura terlihat seperti sedang tidak sehat otaknya. Ciyus ini aneh! Sakura dalam versi normalnya akan segera membalas chat dari makhluk tampan tapi ngeselin —menurutnya, dan bahkan Sakura juga pernah berkata hal yang sama— itu. Sesaat tadi Ino sempat mengira bahwa Sakura sedang galau, tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, ekspresi Sakura tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang ngambek dengan teman-bukan-pacar-apalagi-nya itu. Kemudian Ino memilih bungkam dan menatap pongo pada Sakura yang tak kunjung menunjukkan pergerakan, menyadari bahwa hubungan sahabatnya dengan cowok Uchiha itu sedikit —atau banyak, sangat— rumit.

Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tak kenal dia? Tampan, keren, kaya, otak encer, asdos pula. Ino tahu pasti bahwa Sakura sudah jatuh hati pada cowok itu sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Ino juga tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya ini semenjak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Bukan, bukannya Sasuke tidak peduli. Orang tua Sasuke bahkan terlihat sangat menyayangi Sakura, lalu Itachi-san, kakak Sasuke, juga perhatian pada Sakura. Faktanya, keluarga Sasuke tahu benar bahwa Sakura ini cinta mati sama Sasuke. Sekarang yang dipertanyakan adalah bagaimana sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran Sasuke? Sasuke, dia bahkan memanggil kedua orang tua Sakura dengan sebutan Otousan dan Okaasan, mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, mengirimi petikan gitar dengan lagu yang romantis, mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' pada Sakura tepat tengah malam dengan voice note suaranya yang serak-serak menahan kantuk yang oh-so-sexy, menawarkan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang kampung ke Suna pula. Hell! Orang idiot mana yang tak mengira mereka pacaran?! Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Status mereka bukan pacar, tapi disebut teman juga tak bisa. Serumit itu.

Kembali pada Sakura yang masih menopang jidatnya dengan tangan kiri, dan.. oh. Dia sudah tak mengetuk-ngetuk meja lagi. Tapi keadaan belum menjadi lebih baik. Tangan kanan yang awalnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kini mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel miliknya sendiri, seperti berusaha melubangi layarnya. Ino cengo, kenapa pula sekarang tampang Sakura terlihat sedikit mesum?!

"Ehem." Ino berdehem. Mencoba mengalihkan atensi sahabatnya karena tak tahan melihat ekpresi mesum Sakura. Hell! Apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura? Sakura menoleh sebentar, kemudian menghela napas, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengetuki layar ponselnya yang tak berdosa itu. "Jidat." Panggil Ino. "Kalau kau terus mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselmu seperti itu, dia bisa meledak dan pecah." Sakura mendengus. Ponselnya ia geser menjauh, kemudian dia memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dalam mulut. Ino menepuk jidat mulusnya, mulai berpikir bahwa Sakura jadi autis gara-gara Sasuke.

"Pig." Sakura mencicit.

"Apa?" Ino bersyukur Sakura sudah mau bersuara. Sedari tadi ia merasa bego karena telah menunggui orang yang diam saja dan seperti bicara sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya Ino tak sabar. Ia merasa dunia sahabatnya itu menjadi berputar-putar karena ulah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Iya, dia kenapa?" Ino mulai bete. Daritadi Sakura cuma menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke tanpa jelas mau bicara apa.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"IYA KENAPA?!" Ino mendengus. "Dari tadi kau hanya menyebut-nyebut manusia berkepala ayam itu tanpa jelas mau bicara apa! Arrgh! Dasar jomblo edan!" Ino bangkit dan menyambar bantal bergambar dirinya dan Sai yang sedang berpelukan kemudian pergi keluar kamar Sakura, dengan langkah gorilla dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ino sebel, Ino kezel. Ino tahu sedang ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Sakura dengan cowok Uchiha yang satu itu, tapi menurutnya sikap Sakura sudah kelewat gila.

Sementara di kamar Sakura...

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Ino dengan bingung, dosa apa dia malah kena semprot sahabatnya itu bahkan sebelum mengatakan sesuatu? Dia menghela napas. Tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia ketuki layarnya. Kembali terpampang chat dari sang pujaan hati, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu, namun ia hapus lagi. Ketik lagi. Hapus lagi. Taruh. Ambil lagi. Baca lagi. Dia bingung harus membalas bagaimana. Sebenarnya saat ini Sakura sedang dilanda kebingungan pangkat sejuta. Bagaimana tidak, pujaan hati kesayangannya itu dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Karin, teman seangkatan Sasuke di fakultasnya. Bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke dikabarkan punya pacar di sana. Duh. Seringkali Sakura merutuki universitasnya yang meletakkan fakultas pujaan hatinya, Fakultas Farmasi, begitu jauh dari fakultasnya. Kenapa harus dipisah sih?! Farmasi dan Kedokteran kan, sama-sama kesehatan?! Hal itu yang membuatnya sering bermuram durja. Dasar berita-berita durjana, batinnya mengumpat. Bikin mood jelek saja.

Kembali pada Sakura di bumi, yang sedang galau, bingung bagaimana harus membalas chat Sasuke. Dasar, Uchiha berambut jigrak di bagian belakang itu selalu saja membuatnya bingung. Status hubungan mereka yang kurang jelas sih, Sakura bisa menerima. Masalahnya, Sasuke itu sikapnya manis sekali padanya, jadi saat ada gossip Sasuke jadian dengan orang lain, dia tak bisa percaya begitu saja, sekaligus membuatnya berpikir, sebenarnya mana yang bohong? Gossipnya, atau Sasukenya? Dia tak benar-benar tahu apakah dia dibohongi gossip atau Sasuke yang bohong padanya. Itulah yang secara tak sadar membuatnya bertingkah autis sampai-sampai membuatnya kena semprot cantiknya Ino. Dia hanya tak mengerti, dia kan, juga korban di sini.

 _Ding!_

Sakura melonjak kaget. Ponselnya berbunyi cukup keras, tanda seseorang mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya. Buru-buru Sakura mengecek ponselnya.

Ah.

Sasuke lagi.

Permintaan maaf lagi.

Ya, sebenarnya gadis merah muda itu sedang ngambek pada Sasuke, namun terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung sehingga ekspresinya tadi sampai tak terbaca oleh Ino. Dia menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini. Kalau saja menghela napas itu digaji, pasti Sakura sudah sangat kaya raya.

Lupakan imajinasi bodoh Sakura, kembali ke cerita semula, di mana Sakura sedang gelisah galau merana. Kalau saja ini kisah drama di televisi, pasti adegannya adalah Sakura lari keluar kamar, berteriak di balkon kosan, "Aaaaarrrgh!" dengan tiupan angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya, kemudian petir menyambar diiringi hujan yang mendadak deras. Begitu. Tapi ini bukan drama di televisi, ini adalah drama di kehidupan nyata yang Sakura miliki. Pada kenyataannya Sakura hanya berbalik meninggalkan ponselnya tanpa membalas chat Sasuke dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kebelet pipis. Sebodo amat dengan chat Sasuke, daripada dia ngompol di kamar kosannya sendiri, repot kalau harus ngepel.

Setelah menuntaskan hasrat pipisnya yang ia tahan sedari tadi, akhirnya Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan menyambar ponsel yang tadinya ia geletakkan begitu saja di meja belajarnya kemudian menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. Dia masih bingung mau membalas bagaimana. Dari hati yang terdalam, ia ingin membalas chat Sasuke dan memaafkannya. Tapi otaknya mengatakan untuk mendiamkan Sasuke beberapa saat. Enaknya bagaimana ya?

Setelah beberapa saat kebingungan, Sakura, sebagai seorang gadis berhati selembut permen kapas, dan sebagai seorang gadis yang apa-apa pakai perasaan alias baper, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memaafkan Sasuke. Apa sih yang engga buat Sasuke? Stok maafnya untuk Sasuke tak berbatas jumlahnya. Dan lagi, mana bisa ia ngambek pada Sasuke lama-lama?

Setelah semua yang terjadi, apa pun yang terjadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sasuke, karena selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap manis padanya. Sakura tak ingin munafik. Sakura tak ingin ikut-ikut seperti drama yang pernah ia tonton, di mana seorang perempuan yang mencintai seorang laki-laki memutuskan untuk mengalah pada perempuan lain. Hell, NO! Sakura mencintai Sasuke, dan Sakura merasa cintanya harus terus diperjuangkan. Mengalah berarti kalah. Kalau cinta ya dikejar. Kalau dia menyerah sekarang, dia merasa waktunya selama dua setengah tahun ini sia-sia. Yeah. Ini hidup Sakura. Dia punya dramanya sendiri. Kisah dramanya harus original, anti mainstream, dia tak ingin kisahnya dianggap sama dengan kisah-kisah yang lain. Karenanya, di sinilah, saat inilah, kisah dramanya sendiri, dengan dia dan Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama, dan sederet makhluk Tuhan yang lain sebagai peran pembantu, beserta beberapa buntelan bocah ampas dari kerak neraka sebagai tokoh antagonisnya, berkolaborasi menjadi kisah yang anti mainstream.

Just wait and see.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Hweee apa ini? x.x gaje sekaliii x.x**

 **Gomen neee readers x.x author ini sedang gundah gulana hula hula jadi fanficnya ya kayak gini x.x**

 **Semoga readers semua suka ya :D**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
